


Endlessly, my zombie

by Button0827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Zombie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean遭到僵尸袭击马上就要变异了，他们该怎么办</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

世界上本来是有很多很多的妖魔鬼怪，温家人一直将除妖降魔作为己任，虽然不停的更换汽车旅馆和身份证件，但兄弟俩却一直是亲密无间的。或者说，亲密的已经超出了正常兄弟应有的范围。  
是的，他们是兄弟，所以他们不会和对方做爱。  
然而在某一次不小心撞破Sam在浴室里自慰，Dean给了彼此一个充分却自欺欺人的借口：我是你哥，尿片都是我给你换了三年的，你这样撸不够爽。然后他蹲下来，给自己的弟弟来了个深喉。  
从那次之后，他们开始给彼此解决生理需求，Sam喜欢把Dean压在身下，用自己的阴茎一直顶着Dean的会阴和大腿根直到他们射在彼此身上。  
这样算做爱吗？Sam问还在高潮里喘息的人。  
Dean说没有插入就不算，最多算是个腿交。  
于是，他们借着兄弟的名义深爱着彼此，却不去面对那个事实，在每个人的心底，都有着把彼此当做恋人的眷恋。

当那个前人类，现任的变异僵尸疯狂的冲着Dean扑过来时，他只是以为这是漫长猎魔生涯中最为常见的肉搏，却不知，在搏斗的过程中，从H&M买来的5折衬衫根本承受不住这样激烈的撕扯，僵尸体内所携带的病毒混合着肮脏的泥巴、恶心的尸体碎屑一并顺着Dean手臂上被抓出的几道伤口进入了他的体内。  
在世界出现僵尸并且迅速传染了90%的人类和超自然生物后，Dean终于被感染了。  
虽然他拼尽全力最后一刀砍中了僵尸的脑袋，虽然他赶在Sam跑过来之前很好的掩饰了伤口，虽然他一点也不想看到这种结果，可是这改变不了事实，被僵尸啃咬或是抓伤的人都变异了，甚至包括他们的小翅膀Castiel，几周前在Jimmy的肉身受伤后，Cass不得不返回天堂再次寻找合适的肉身，至今都没能和Winchesters取得联系。  
还好，在Sam处理掉其他几个僵尸赶到Dean身边前，他有足够的时间将自己的伤口藏好。他知道自己的弟弟一定会伤心、难过，眨巴着那一双狗狗眼拒绝掉Dean自行了结的请求，这已经是猎人们之间不成文的规矩，受伤的人会主动的自行了断从而避免彻底变异成那种只想着人的大脑和肠子的恶心玩意儿，但是Sam一定不会同意的，就像Dean也不会同意让他的兄弟去送死一样。  
不过这样也好，在彻底变异前，Dean还有大约一周的时间，来让Sam有一个缓冲的时间。Dean心想，他唯一放心不下的就是这个弟弟了。

说起这场僵尸的恐怖变异，谁都不知道是谁先起的头，反正两个月的功夫，整个美国便全部沦陷了，僵尸、死尸遍布了每个城镇，幸存下来的人们在科罗拉多的荒漠里建起了一个避难所，然而真正能安全到达那里的人却少之又少。  
猎人们在摸清了僵尸的一些喜好、弱点后纷纷行动了起来，Dean曾经还开过玩笑说，这次的僵尸让他感觉像是进入了乔治罗梅罗[1]的电影中，然而谁成想，即便身为脑袋永远别在裤腰带上的猎人，死亡的到来还是让人措手不及。  
他们失去了Cass、Bobby、Charlie、Garth，以及几乎所有他们熟识的朋友，猎人们的阵营越来越小越来越弱，在这时候再告诉Sammy他即将失去哥哥，Dean心里想这真的是太残忍了。  
然而事实就是事实，手臂上并不明显的刺痛提醒着Dean，病毒正沿着他的每一条血管腐蚀着他的身体。谁让他不更加小心一点呢？  
Dean心里一边自责，一边暗暗向Cass祈祷，希望他可以及时找到解决方法，哪怕他有很大的可能性并不能活着见到那天。  
对于Dean的不在状态，Sam很快就注意到了，然而被调高音量的摇滚乐告诉他，Dean现在并不想谈谈，他所能做的就是在下一个废弃的城镇里，找到一块还能吃的苹果派，这会让Dean心情好转很多。

受伤的第一天，Dean悄悄烧掉了那件已经刮破的衬衫，大笑着在Sam屁股上拍了一巴掌后，满意的接过一个已经有点不太新鲜的苹果派。  
他们还找到了一个毁坏程度比较低的汽车旅馆，接上他们从南达科他州弄到的发电机，居然还能看一会儿老式的DVD播放机。这是近几周来他们住的最舒服的一次了，Dean的兴致很高，哼着小曲看了两部从已经被推翻的柜台下找出来的老电影。Sam看着Dean这个样子，便也坐在他的身边一起看上了电影。  
五分钟后，他被Dean一脚踹出去守夜。  
Dean需要一些独处的时间来想想该怎么办，怎样才能比较委婉的告诉Sam，自己已经被感染，只剩下一周左右的时间。  
十分钟后，他有些懊恼的揉乱了自己的头发，他不知道该怎么做。  
Dean回想起Sam的第一次死亡，他绝望而疯狂的和恶魔做了交易，他不能面对也不能接受Sam的死亡，光是回忆起自己的弟弟躺在那张床上没有气息的样子就让Dean感觉像是要死了一样，那种感觉一点不输给后来被地狱犬开膛破肚时的痛。  
他知道，现在的Sam，在已经失去了所有朋友后，更加不可能接受自己也会离开的情况，但是如果放任自己的身体变异，最后的结果就是他一定会直接杀掉身边这个可口的人类。  
这是Dean绝对绝对不会允许发生的事情，然而他想了很久也没有合适的解决方法，只好关掉影碟机，爬上床睡了两个小时后把坐在门口的Sam拎进门休息。

受伤的第二天，Dean从吃完早餐后就发现手臂的疼痛正在加剧，之前只是普通划伤的感觉，而现在却像是断了骨头一般，疼的火烧火燎，受伤的那只手甚至有些抓不住方向盘了，最后他停下车，跟Sam说他需要睡一会儿，才避免了穿帮。  
晚上的时候他们找到了一间小木屋，Dean坚持要Sam睡沙发，自己则躺在了冰凉凉的地板上立刻进入了梦乡。  
嗜睡，Dean知道自己已经开始变异了，他几乎花了大半天的时间去睡觉，手臂上的疼痛甚至不能阻挡瞌睡虫，他没有办法集中精力想想该怎么办，思维一直断断续续。  
他在睡梦中不停的梦到以前的事情，抱着Sammy逃出火场；收下Sam送给自己的护身符；他教Sam如何去追求初中部的一个女孩子；以及二人在Sam出发去斯坦福之前的一次大吵；还有Sam第一次将他压在身下和他第一次企图将Sam压在身下。  
Dean疲惫的迎接一个又一个梦境，然而和Sam的回忆实在太多太多，内心的一小部分甚至贪婪的沉浸在其中并不想清醒过来。  
Sam已经留意到了Dean的异常，然而还没等他发问，Dean就已经睡得稀里哗啦。在收拾东西时候他想，可能是Dean最近太累了吧，他安慰自己这不是受伤后的变异，因为他并没有看到Dean受伤。  
也许明天Dean睡饱了就又恢复了精神活蹦乱跳呢？

受伤第三天，Sam在睁眼的那一瞬间便有一种奇怪的感觉，似乎什么东西被改变了。他抬起头看着在地板上外套依旧酣睡的Dean，他的脸红的不正常，一种不祥的预感渐渐浮了上来。  
“Dean！！醒一醒！！”他摇晃着兄长的肩膀，然而Dean透过几层衣服传来的体温几乎就要证实了Sam最恐怖的猜测。  
Dean在发高烧。  
后者被摇醒后不满的想要骂人，然而嗓子却无比嘶哑，就像那一次他从自己的坟里爬出来时的感觉。浑身的关节和肌肉都在疼，Dean知道自己的变异速度正在加快，浑身的疼痛是因为这该死的病毒正在大片大片疯狂的谋杀自己体内的白细胞，不出两天，他就要丧失行动能力了。  
迅速的沾湿了毛巾，Sam草草的给Dean擦了擦脸，抱起自己的兄弟就要往屋子里唯一一张沙发上放，然而Dean突然的瑟缩使得Sam心中警铃大作。试探着轻轻摸了摸Dean的左臂，换来的却是响亮的一声惨叫，仿佛刚才Sam是拿着把刀戳进了他的手臂。  
不顾Dean虚弱的阻拦，他扯开了那截衣袖，简易的包扎让Sam的心立刻揪了起来，Dean是什么时候受伤的？  
他祈祷着千万别是他想的那样，然后尽可能轻的解开了纱布。  
伴随着Dean拼命压抑着的痛苦喘息，一阵恶臭扑鼻而来，伤口正以不正常的速度溃烂发黑。  
Sam心里最坏的预测变成了现实：Dean被感染了。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam并不知道Dean到底是怎么受伤的，而看Dean目前的状态也不太可能长篇大段的把细节都告诉他，更何况他的兄弟从来都不是那种人。  
Dean没想到这么快就被Sam发现了真相，但是身体上的不适感越来越强烈，他能明显感觉到自己正在变得越来越虚弱，体内的病毒正在快速的扩散着。  
根据他们的了解，在肌肉关节酸痛后就是内脏部分的变异了，再然后最终影响到心脏，而这一天多以来不断的嗜睡和梦境则是大脑被感染的症状，他会不断地有关于过去的梦境，直到脑海中的每一个记忆细胞都被病毒杀死。  
按照现在的速度，Dean估计自己最多还有三天时间。  
3天，72小时，4320分钟，259200秒，如果要行动，那就要赶快了。  
“Sammy？”Dean费力的清了清嗓子，引起了正一脸忧心看着他的人的注意，“Sammy听我说，我走了后你就去科罗拉多，别在管猎魔的事情。”  
话还没说完，Dean就通过已经出现视力下降症状的眼睛看到面前这个一米九的男人哭了出来，他想笑着说一句Sammy Girl，结果张开嘴却是拉风箱般诡异的声音，只好伸出了右手放在了Sam的手臂上。  
“Dean…别这么说，会有办法的！Cass一定很快就会回来的！”Sam并不想哭，但是奈何Winchester家的孩子都有两条发达的泪腺，他想要安慰Dean哪怕彼此都知道，这没有用。  
这一天在Dean不间断的高烧和昏睡中度过，傍晚的时候Sam陪他出门走了一会儿，Dean越发蹒跚僵硬的脚步无情的说明了他正在快速转变的事实。

受伤的第四天，Dean一觉醒来发现自己的双腿僵硬的几乎不受他控制，病毒已经杀死了他的末梢神经，这是好事，因为他终于不用再被疼痛折磨了。  
幸好现在是深秋时节，不然手臂上迅速恶化的伤口不知道还要变成什么恶心的样子。Sam试图帮他清理创口，然而仅仅是轻微的碰触就导致了腐烂组织的剥落，简直和Dean喜欢看的恶心僵尸电影一模一样。  
虽然Dean已经感受不到疼痛，但这种场景仍然让Sam有些恶心，他无法看着自己从小崇拜到大的兄弟一点点变成一个只是渴望撕裂的腐烂怪物，可同时，他也无法做到掏出枪来直接对着Dean的脑袋扣动扳机。  
Dean因为几天之内的过度消耗，已经虚弱的只能勉强坐起来，但他依旧将每一次攒够说话的力气都用在劝Sam解决掉自己后赶紧去科罗拉多的避难所。  
后来在这天晚些时候，Dean失禁了。  
他的身体机能正在迅速的崩溃，腐烂的伤口和失控的身体让Dean不管是看起来，还是闻起来都糟透了。  
Sam想要多和Dean呆哪怕多一秒，然而眼前的景象却刺激着他的神经，仿佛他又回到了几年前的那天。眼看着Dean被地狱犬撕裂，最后他又不得不和Bobby一起把流出体外的肠子和肾脏再塞回去。  
天哪，最后Sam坐在Dean身边红着眼眶呆了一夜，想通了一件事：Dean是他最亲的人，不管变成了什么样子，他依旧是Dean，是他的Dean。

受伤的第五天，Dean在早晨醒来虚弱的对着Sam笑了笑便陷入了昏迷。  
他的变异过程快要结束了，就在自己唯一清醒的几分钟里，体内有一股并不强大的欲望，叫做”撕碎眼前这个人，吃掉他的脑子“。  
但是他没有告诉Sam，没有告诉他这种欲望每分每秒都在加剧。  
自私的想，Dean希望可以再多看Sam几眼，他梦见了几乎所有儿时印象深刻的事件。可同时，另一部分自己则责骂他的自私，时间越拖越久，他对Sam造成的危险就越大。  
Sam一边揪心着自己的兄弟，一边暗自筹划着一个Dean绝对不会同意的计划。他看着Dean以肉眼可见的速度衰弱、变异，心里不停的想为什么自己在Dean受伤的时候就没能及时过去帮忙，或是早一点发现他越来越糟糕的状态。  
他趁着Dean昏睡的时候用Impala后备箱里的一些备用皮革做了几个项圈和口塞，随后拿着其中一套返回到那间小木屋中，冒着被发现的危险，他还是在地板上生了火，屋子逐渐暖合起来，可是依旧高烧不止的Dean却连汗都不出，Sam不愿意去想Dean可能只剩下十几个小时了，伸出手把一个项圈系在了Dean的脖子上。  
就算Dean成了僵尸，Sam也不会放弃他。

受伤的第六天，破晓前的时候Dean醒了一次，由于身体机能已经彻底崩溃，他只能躺在沙发上，舌头也已经变得僵硬，嘴中的味道令人作呕，不过Dean自己早已感受不到。  
Sam一边红着眼圈欣喜的问他是不是感觉好点了，一边绝望的发现Dean那双好看的绿色眼睛已经变得浑浊发白，绿色的瞳孔和白眼仁的部分混为一体，他甚至不确定Dean是不是还能看见自己。  
Dean从醒来的那一刻就知道时候差不多了，几天以来唯一一次，他感到一阵舒坦，虽然四肢都已经不受自己控制，眼睛也只能模糊的看到Sam的轮廓。  
由于Dean已经处在一个弥留的状态上，他并没有发现Sam给他戴上的项圈。  
微笑着看着Sam，大脑的感染也已经进入了末期，他只记得眼前这个人是自己的弟弟，却没有任何记忆可以证明，脑子就像是空了一样，让Dean觉得好饿好饿，他想爬起来去找个活人尝尝他们的脑子。  
因为他不能吃自己兄弟的脑子。  
过了几个小时，Sam发现持续了好几天的高烧症状正在减弱，随之而来的却是体温的持续下降，仅仅一个多小时的功夫，Dean的手摸起来就像是冰块一样。  
他拼命的想要忍住眼泪，然而亲眼看着自己的兄弟在痛苦中缓慢的被病毒摧毁，这个过程中，Sam所承受的痛苦丝毫不比Dean的少。  
“S…………”Dean忽然发出的嘶嘶声让Sam紧张的跑到他面前，握住了Dean已经与僵尸无异的干枯的手。  
Dean在叫他，即使他已经丧失了语言能力。  
最绝望的一刻很快就要到来了。  
“Sammy.”  
像是一声叹息，Dean毫无征兆的完整的念出了Sam的名字，肺部最后的氧气也随着这一个单词离开了身体。

受伤的第六天，Dean死了。  
受伤的第七天，Dean由于体内病毒造成的变异，成为了一只僵尸。

在变异结束后，Sam却意外的很平静，他冷静的将Dean的尸体扶正，用缠了纯银的绳子绑住了Dean的手脚，用口塞塞住了Dean的嘴巴，把项圈系到房间里的暖气管上，坐在沙发上，仿佛眼泪流尽了似的，默默等待着那只僵尸的苏醒。  
他想好了，Dean就是Dean，不管他变成了什么也好，恶魔也罢，僵尸也罢。那都是他的Dean。  
在眼看着自己的兄弟一次又一次的死在自己面前，Sam感觉自己仿佛也追随着Dean脚步，死了一次又一次。  
接下来他所要做的，就是看好自己别被咬，然后带着Dean去流浪，至于多久，那就要看他还能活多久了。

后来，随着那只僵尸苏醒过来，先是发现自己身上的各种束缚，随后几乎是立刻发现房间里还放着一只可口的人类，它冲着那个人类拼命的嘶喊着，口水从口塞的缝隙中流下，想要品尝，想要撕裂这个人，然后吃掉他的肝脏、心脏和最美味的大脑。  
在盲目的嚎叫了十几分钟后，Sam都没有任何反应，只是坐在那里面无表情的看着它。于是僵尸也消停了下来，它真的很饿，也没什么力气折腾了。  
一个僵尸一个人类就这么僵持了一个晚上。  
第二天一早，Sam把双手背反绑的僵尸塞进了Impala的后备箱里。


	3. Chapter 3

Sam发自内心的觉得，其实生活并没有什么变化，世界还是一如既往的糟糕，人类在节节败退，没有拯救的方法。而Dean依旧在自己身边，只不过它现在更多的是在后备箱里瞎叫唤而不是在驾驶座上唱跑调的歌。  
自从Dean苏醒后，Sam做的口塞和项圈便发挥了用途。这只僵尸几次疯狂的想要咬他都被口塞或是拴在这里那里的项圈所阻碍。  
不过要说好事，Sam隐约觉得其实这只僵尸记得自己。

这事得从前几天的一次意外说起。  
Sam来到了已经荒废的洛杉矶，虽说这种时候来大城市简直就是找死，不过考虑到自己已经没什么好挂念的，Sam就这么作死的来了。  
在给Impala找汽油的时候，终于在几个月以来的第一次，碰到了活人。  
和Sam一样，也是两个猎人组成了个小团体艰难的在附近谋生。猎人们慷慨的给了他不少食物和一些汽油。就在Sam准备离开的时候，一直在后备箱里挺安静的僵尸突然开始制造噪音：它闻到了新鲜人类的味道，饿了。  
Impala后备箱盖子上的恶魔圈对僵尸没有任何限制作用，当然也不能阻挡诡异恶心的声音从车内传出。  
猎人们几乎是立刻就举起了枪，他们不懂为什么大名鼎鼎的Winchester兄弟突然只剩下了一个，而车厢内的声音和Sam变化的表情则在一瞬间说明了一切：另一个Winchester必定是已经变异了。  
“嘿！Easy！alright，放下枪，我这就走！”Sam赶忙举起双手证明自己毫无恶意，然而猎人们依旧紧张的端着枪管，互相对视着。  
“把后备箱打开！”  
Sam照做后，两个猎人明显吓坏了：一只僵尸从后备箱里探头探脑的，看到面前的人类后立刻不管三七二十一就想扑上来，稀里哗啦的就从后备箱摔到了地上，不顾自己身上的桎梏就要往前蹭，而脖子上连着项圈的绳索则立刻被Sam拽了回来，却还是吓得两人连退了好几步，却不敢有下一步行动。  
“It’s my zombie. Leave us alone.”  
简单的留下一句话后，Sam驾轻就熟的拎着Dean就扔回了后备箱里，开着车猛地一轰油门留下已经呆若木鸡的猎人们。

小插曲过后，Sam连夜离开了洛杉矶，当天晚上他把Impala藏在了路边的灌木丛中睡了一夜，后备箱里的僵尸呜呜叫唤了一夜。  
Sam心想明天必须得给它喂食了，Dean已经五天没有进食，再饿下去Sam真的担心自己会被吃掉。  
第二天早晨，Sam拖着一只被自己砍死的僵尸回到了车边，解开了Dean的口塞，一点点的把另一只僵尸身上还算能吃的部分丢给它，看着Dean趴在地上吃得开心，Sam心里又是一阵抽痛：他拴着Dean不让它觅食，只是当它饿到极致才给喂一点僵尸的腐肉，而Dean现在这种不人不鬼的样子又让Sam心疼。  
正当他一边心痛一边看着Dean时，埋头狂吃的僵尸突然抬起头，对着Sam露出了一个笑容。  
第一次见到僵尸笑的Sam着实被吓了一跳，他想一定是自己没睡好产生的幻觉，然而接下来一天，后备箱里都一直不断地发出“嘶嘶”的声音，而同时那只僵尸则前所未有的听话。  
最后，Sam不得不得出这个结论：似乎面前的僵尸知道Sam是谁。  
而随后的日子里，僵尸的行为则证明了Sam的猜测。虽然这只僵尸依旧烦人，没事就在不停的瞎叫唤，然而它再也没有攻击过Sam，哪怕Sam身上活人的味道依旧深深吸引着它。

一人一僵尸的日子就这么又持续了几个月。  
Sam曾试图唤醒Dean，然而却发现，僵尸除了知道Sam是它绝对不能伤害的人外，似乎并没有更多的自主意识。  
至少它还记得我啊！Sam有些心酸的笑了一下，看了一眼一边正在被蝴蝶逗的团团转的家伙。  
然后Sam回过头来，看到了一个意想不到的人：Gabriel？！！  
“Sam，是我Cass！Gab把他最后一个肉身借给了我，这样我才能和你们联系上。Dean在哪…”不同于这个整蛊怪往常轻快的声音，略微低沉的男声让Sam迅速的识别出这正是失联已久的Castiel，然而后者话说了一半却看向了几米开外的那只僵尸，回过头来神情凝重的补了一句，“sorry for your loss.”

一番解释后，Sam基本上清楚了现在的情况：  
人间基本上没剩几个幸存者了，而由于病毒的肆虐，并没有过多的肉身可以给天使或恶魔选择，所以整个人间基本上就是一个被荒废的垃圾场。上帝终于云游归来，见到现在这个烂摊子不得已决定再一次用洪水淹没大地来净化世间。只不过这次不会有诺亚方舟了。  
那剩下的人类该怎么办？Sam忍不住问。  
Cass挥了挥手，示意Sam听他继续解释。  
原来被迫返回天堂后，经过了很久他才找到Gabriel所说的藏身之所，找到了Gabriel最后一个肉身。既然这个小个子男人可以被大天使附身，所以Cass并没有经过太多的测试便顺利的进入了他的体内。  
因为上帝最新的指示是，将人间最后幸存的66个人类都带回天堂，所以Cass想着一定要赶紧找到兄弟俩。  
然而，他还是慢了一步，Cass望着已经变成僵尸的Dean，突然间有些手足无措：应该遵照父亲的指示将Sam带回去吗？那Dean怎么办？  
同样的，Sam和他想到了同一个问题：Dean。  
无论如何他都不可能把自己的兄弟独自留在人间，如果洪水要来，那就一起淹了吧。

随着二人的交谈，天气也迅速的起了变化，几分钟前还是阳光明媚，现在的天空便聚集起了乌云，远处已经传来轰隆隆的雷声。  
Cass知道上帝已经开始了，于是便更加焦急的催促Sam。  
“Cass，这是我的哥哥。”Sam无奈的看着身边的僵尸，他绝对不会再把Dean一个人留在这里。  
“Sam，不论你现在走不走，最终你的灵魂都是要属于天堂的。”  
“我不在乎。我不在乎我死后会去天堂还是地狱，这些地方我们都已经去过了不是吗？Dean现在已经变成了这个样子，我是绝对不会抛弃他的！”

雨渐渐的下了起来，Sam依旧拒绝对Cass说出允许Cass主动将自己灵魂带回天堂的Yes。而由于Cass能力有限，大天使的皮囊力量又过于强大，他并不能够坚持多久，只好赶紧捡重要的事和Sam交代了。  
Cass走后，雨越发疯狂的下，Sam看到远处有两道强烈的白光升起，他估计着是有两个灵魂被别的天使带去了天堂罢，便拽着自己的僵尸，两个家伙一起坐进了车里。  
僵尸似乎知道是有什么大事要发生了，安分的坐在副驾驶上，身子僵硬的摇摇晃晃，嘴里依旧呼噜着那套只有僵尸才会发出的奇怪声音，在这种情况下，Sam居然觉得这只僵尸也很可爱，随后还唠唠叨叨的给它讲起了自己和Dean小时候的故事。而那只僵尸依旧很捧场的嘴中不停发出“嘶嘶”的声音。  
几个小时后，Sam可以看见由于大量降雨所带来的山洪正迅速朝他们逼近，他有些紧张的抓住了僵尸的一只早已腐烂干瘪的手，等待着那一刻的来临。  
在洪水冲翻Impala的前一秒，Sam扭过头看着早已面目全非的僵尸Dean，而这只僵尸也在扭头看着Sam。  
Sam发誓他在这一刻清楚地听到了除了水声和噪杂之外的声音，那是他从小最熟悉的呼唤：“Sammy”

“Sammy！”  
“Sammy！！”  
谁在叫我？Sam心想他不是应该已经死了？由于溺水带来的窒息感还在肺部，而耳边熟悉的呼唤又是来自谁？？  
忍住浑身的疲惫，Sam艰难的睁开了眼睛：迎面便是Dean好看的绿色眸子。  
“Dean？？”  
“Wake up懒虫~欢迎来到天堂！”Dean将Sam扶起来，却发现两人似乎在堪萨斯的家中，而他们的父母正站在床的另外一边关切的看着他。  
Sam觉得这一切都太梦幻了。

为了消化事实，Sam足足听Dean前后解释了三遍。  
原来，Sam的名字早就是确定了归属天堂的，所以不管Cass有没有能力带走他，上帝都会负责到底。而由于Winchester一家多年来对人类所做出的贡献，Dean受困于变异僵尸体内的灵魂也被上帝破格一同拽到了天堂里，于是才有了Sam一醒过来看到的一家四口团聚的画面。  
“上帝这个老家伙，别看前些年那么不靠谱，其实对我们还不错~”解释完后Dean一边喝着啤酒一边不忘加上自己的评论。  
看着Dean生龙活虎的在自己面前，窗外是堪萨斯特有的蓝天白云，Sam不由自主的红了眼眶的同时发自内心的想只要能看到Dean好好的，之前一年多每天和僵尸版本的Dean相处都是值得的，更何况他们现在有无限的时间了。  
于是他身子向前探过去，一把抱住了自己的兄弟。  
后者以被啤酒呛住的剧烈咳嗽声表示抗议。

 

===FIN===  
看我说过会HE的！！！  
我说过的！！！！  
PS的捅刀：其实原本的设想是Dean不小心咬了Sam然后两个小僵尸手牵手到处吃人的…


End file.
